


The Name Definitely Rings a Bell

by melodicchaos



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, I hate Shitty’s name, Ngozi I hate it so much Ngozi why is THAT his name, They’re from Bitty’s Year 4 tweets, Year 4 Spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodicchaos/pseuds/melodicchaos
Summary: Shitty’s name was something of an illusive topic. So illusive that only three people at Samwell knew it.Well, when he gets high, it’s about to be a fourth.
Relationships: Larissa "Lardo" Duan/Shitty Knight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	The Name Definitely Rings a Bell

**Author's Note:**

> I love Shitty more than life itself but god I hate his name. Like Years 1-3 Shitty deserve all the rights, and Year 4 did too until Ngozi said that. It’s so pretentious and disgusting and it makes sense, but GOD.
> 
> Also, if you didn’t know this was his name, sorry for the spoilers.

Shitty’s goal was to make it through his time at Samwell with as few people knowing his full name as possible. It wasn’t like he was ashamed of it — sure, it was a little pretentious for his taste, but it was a name, what could you do? — it was just a fun game of his name being this illusive thing no one spoke about or knew about. He was just Shitty. 

Jack knew, obviously. Jack was his best friend, and they were graduating together. Not to mention, they were basically roommates, and Jack was the closest thing Shitty had to a brother. You know, besides his uptight, obnoxiously rich cousins who own half the houses in the Hamptons. The coaches knew, they had to know, but it wasn’t like they called him by his first name on a daily basis or any of his gear had his first name on it. 

As for everyone else, the less people who knew, the better. Shitty’s plan certainly wasn’t to tell Lardo, but shit happens, and people say things when they’re high, or drunk. 

Haus 2.0 had absolutely no good spots outside to sit and properly contemplate things, and their roommate despised them, so inside was a bust as well. The only halfway decent place was out on the back porch, but it wasn’t the Reading Room, by any means. If he had it his way, Shitty would go sit on the roof, but the upstairs neighbors had the key to that, and they didn’t care for them either. 

“What are you doing out here?” Shitty questioned, going out onto the porch to see Lardo sitting on the railing. 

Lardo glanced up, her laptop on her knees. “I could ask you the same,” she replied. “Don’t you have a class?” 

“Nah, got cancelled,” he shrugged. “What’s with your face? Why are you so upset?” 

“My grandpa is sick and I can’t afford a flight back to Vietnam, which would be completely chill, but my parents are on my ass about going to because ‘this might be the last time we see him,’” she sighed, closing her laptop and setting it down on the railing. “What’s up with you?” she asked, clearly not wanting to go into much more detail. 

“You know, just thinking and all that shit,” Shitty shrugged before pulling a couple joints from his pocket, followed by a lighter. “Want one?” 

“Obviously,” Lardo nodded, taking the spare joint and taking a hit. 

The two smoked in silence for a while, letting the marijuana’s effects settle into their bloodstreams. It was peaceful, almost, since no one was home besides the two of them, and even the obnoxious noises of Boston were soothing. They reminded them of home. 

“The thing is,” Lardo started, sitting on the ratty, old couch that they got from a thrift store for thirty bucks and used as long as they could before it became the porch couch. “I’ve met the guy...five times in life. Not even. He refuses to travel, so we’ve had to visit, but you know how fucking expensive plane tickets are?” 

“Uh..not really,” Shitty shook his head, settling onto the couch beside her. 

“Right, of course not. Well, they’re damn expensive. I don’t want to go see this asshole who thinks I’m a disgrace to the family and whatever else,” she sighed, running her hand through her hand. “I’m going to get chips, want anything?” 

Shitty looked up at Lardo, eyes red and glazed over. “Do we still have that pie Bitty made?” 

“Rans and Holtzy ate it, I think. I’ll just grab the chips,” she replied, hopping off the couch and grabbing a bag of Doritos from the kitchen, as well as their coffees on the counter. “You’ve been quiet, Shits. What's up with you?” 

Shitty took a handful of Doritos, sprawling onto the couch. “It’s nothing, Lards,” he shrugged. “I just have a shitty fucking test on Monday and I can’t afford to fail,” he said, taking a hit from the joint. 

“It’ll be fine, Shitty,” she reassured. 

“Byron,” he corrected half heartedly, taking another handful of chips. 

Lardo blinked a few times, staring at him. “The fuck?”

“Byron. That’s my name, the official one. Byron Sterling,” Shitty added. 

“Byron Sterling Knight?” Lardo snorted. “You can’t be serious, Shits.” 

Shitty tossed his driver’s license over to Lardo, which plainly stated his name. “Not fucking joking.”

“Then how did you—oh. Byron Sterling. B.S. Shitty. Got it,” she nodded. “I think you told me this already.” 

Shitty frowned slightly, shoving his license back in his wallet before putting it in his pocket. “What? Did I? When?” 

Lardo climbed off the couch, before leaning against the railing. “Yeah, you idiot. Couple years ago, back at the Haus,” she laughed, shoving him slightly. “We were sitting on the Reading Room, and you kept throwing the orange and green sour gummy worms at me because you hated them and I would eat them for you. Then you told me your actual name was Byron, and I made fun of you for twenty minutes. Then you made me promise not to tell anyone, or you’d kick my ass — to which I told you that you didn’t stand a chance at kicking my ass. And I haven’t told anyone,” she shrugged, taking the bag. 

“What the fuck?” Shitty cried as his chips were taken from him. “But thanks Lards, I can still definitely kick your ass.” 

“There’s still the Girl Scout cookies Holtz bought from the girl down the street,” Lardo suggested. “And you absolutely can’t!” 

“No, fuck those, all we have left is fucking Thin Mints. Why did he even buy those?” 

“Because they’re good!” she shot back. “So, are you going to prove you can kick my ass or what?” 

Shitty tossed Lardo over his shoulder, before heading back inside and tossing her onto the couch like a rag doll. 

“Byron Sterling Knight, I’m going to kill you!” Lardo cried, trying to fight her way out of his grasp as the door clicked open with Ransom and Holster coming home from work. 

“Wanna go visit Samwell?” Holster asked as he walked in the door to see Shitty and Lardo. 

Ransom nodded, turning on his heel. “Sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos aren’t necessary, but are greatly appreciated!


End file.
